Project:Chat/Logs/09 April 2018
01:07:23 -!- Grudgeholderr has joined Special:Chat 01:08:24 -!- Grudgeholderr has left Special:Chat 01:24:33 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:34:08 -!- Grudgeholderr has joined Special:Chat 01:34:10 -!- Grudgeholderr has joined Special:Chat 01:34:35 -!- TheConqueror4712 has joined Special:Chat 01:34:38 Testing 01:41:13 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 01:41:14 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 01:42:05 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 01:47:42 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 02:06:00 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 04:14:18 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 06:09:42 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:19:20 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 07:23:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:23:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:23:39 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 07:24:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:24:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:24:30 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 08:06:05 welp 08:06:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:06:36 loll 08:56:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 09:04:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:04:50 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:19:13 hi DD 09:35:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:02:55 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 10:03:11 Hello there! 10:04:42 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 10:05:08 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 10:05:59 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 10:06:12 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 10:25:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:59:36 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 11:59:59 oh my, people are still here haha nice 12:02:02 Heya 12:02:22 hi there 12:02:30 how's your day going? 12:02:54 Good :) 12:04:02 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 12:04:16 hi there 12:04:23 im glad to hear 12:04:27 hello 12:05:11 hows life? 12:05:46 Ohey 12:06:07 hi 12:06:11 dandy! yourself? :) 12:06:27 very bad 12:06:46 ouch 12:06:54 yep 12:08:19 hope it gets better �� 12:08:28 its not going to, but thanks 12:09:33 sorry to hear that man. 12:10:24 i will be back later, have a good one people 12:10:28 �� 12:13:26 u 2 12:26:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:27:10 heya 12:31:02 lol 12:31:28 pounder is literally ranger but s l o w bullets 12:31:46 and protector is definitely Old Pred 12:33:40 oh hey fallen 12:38:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:46:55 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:47:12 @DD you should get a new pfp 12:49:57 Ohey 12:50:56 Howdy 12:51:20 Good, pardner 12:51:23 You? 12:51:46 I'm alive 12:51:48 no i'm not sorry for that terrible cowboy thing 12:51:57 At least you aren't diagnosed with dead 12:52:01 That's good 12:55:48 Bored. 12:56:01 me too 12:57:41 back 12:58:03 also clickbait... 12:58:05 fuck 13:00:35 Also how can Pounder be a Ranger with slow bullets 13:00:39 well 13:00:40 Does it oneshot glass (lenny) 13:00:42 it can one shot 13:00:44 yes 13:00:52 i raped a ranger with it 13:00:55 But then Destroyer? 13:01:01 destroyer was nerfed oof 13:01:04 and has lower reload 13:01:12 also i have a pic for protector 13:01:13 http://prntscr.com/j2ve7t 13:01:17 this is if anyone wants it 13:01:22 its dev accessible and isnt unused 13:01:29 its exclusive 13:01:31 and sadly.. 13:01:37 its not a potential tank 13:04:49 Well why should it 13:04:50 with a FoV like that 13:04:57 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 13:06:30 well yeah 13:06:42 that fov causes client side lag 13:08:46 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:08:53 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:09:44 Test 13:09:53 hayd 13:10:08 every tank that DOES branch off developer is evaluated 13:10:19 Ahh 13:10:19 base is no longer an evaluated entity 13:10:29 but sure, i can use it lel 13:10:37 I'm going afk for awhile 13:10:39 also for protector, my fav unused class 13:10:47 it has one downside to its high fov 13:10:52 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 13:11:07 I missed everything 13:11:09 *scrolls up* 13:11:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:12:13 Rip Everyone. 13:20:00 oh srry wasnt looking 13:27:37 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:28:08 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:28:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:29:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:31:52 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 13:33:15 well this chat is uh.. dead 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:45:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:46:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:48:39 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 14:17:19 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:18:50 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 14:19:19 WB 14:22:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:22:46 sorry 14:22:51 my pc crashed a g a i n 14:24:01 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:24:06 Aaaah all the joins 14:24:18 And I legit just diagnosed social on DW with dead 14:24:28 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 14:25:37 rip 14:34:16 lol 14:45:12 I diagnose Pounder with dead. 14:45:31 pounder is an old tank lel 14:46:31 Why isn't it in the game 14:46:40 And why does Destroyer upgrade from Machean Gun and not Sniper 15:03:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:03:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:12:55 well i dont know 15:13:03 it isnt in the game because n e p h removed it 15:23:28 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:23:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:23:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:24:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:25:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:25:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:25:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:26:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:26:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:26:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:26:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:26:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:53:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:56:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:02:24 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:11:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:45:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:46:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:46:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:46:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:47:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:49:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:46 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:10:01 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:10:01 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 17:10:31 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 17:13:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:23:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:23:58 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 17:24:03 hey! 17:24:14 Hello. 17:24:29 Sorry if I'm ursulling. 17:24:29 Hi 17:24:42 Mobile always does that. 17:24:45 any of you ever play starblast.io? 17:25:17 No. 17:25:31 I'm just here hoping that things will go right. 17:25:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:25:39 Haven't played it. 17:25:49 you should try it 17:25:52 its very fun 17:26:03 very good graphics for a .io game 17:26:09 uh 17:26:14 alright, thanks 17:26:15 Things have been rough recently and I honestly wish it would go back they way it used to. 17:26:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:26:43 a thing whioch allows you to get custom skins and lasers and create servers which tyou can buy for a dollar... 17:26:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:27:10 In what way, Enig? 17:27:27 Things used to be good back then. 17:27:31 Now it's just. 17:27:46 Bloop, I barely have anyone to talk to and that makes me feel bad. 17:27:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:28:07 I'm sorry. :( 17:28:25 And I know that I 17:28:33 Can fix it. 17:28:42 Time won't allow me to. 17:28:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:29:35 Other than that, things are going kinda well. 17:29:45 hm, ok 17:29:55 I got a new laptop. 17:30:11 It also has Photoshop on it. 17:30:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:31:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:31:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:31:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:31:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:32:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:33:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:33:37 cool 17:34:05 Since arras is back, I might come back to making concepts. 17:34:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:35:24 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:36:20 awesome! 17:36:23 what kind of concepts? 17:36:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:36:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:37:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:38:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:38:59 Anything my brain can think of. 17:39:14 Mostly tanks. 17:39:43 cool 17:40:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:41:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:42:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:47:33 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:49:33 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:49:40 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:49:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:50:23 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:51:39 Hello. 17:55:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:03:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:08:52 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:09:22 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:09:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:09:28 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:09:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:13:42 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:19:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:26:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:34:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:35:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:45:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:45:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:45:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:50:53 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:52:44 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:52:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:57:09 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 18:58:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 19:05:40 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:13:58 hello. 19:14:07 relating to the clickbait that i found 19:14:19 it used the one joke i did do 19:14:24 they just screenied it while it was a thing 19:14:31 and then used it as clickbait 19:14:39 the person is called "iogames" 19:14:52 and the vid is called "Arras - NEW IO GAME!" 19:15:04 for once, arras is barely a year old but its a pretty old project 19:15:17 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:15:57 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:19:05 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:19:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:23:11 oh wowe 19:25:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 19:29:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:29:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:34:20 Rawr 19:34:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:35:24 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 19:37:51 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:38:10 Lisps 19:38:12 Heya 19:39:18 hi 19:40:20 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:40:23 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 19:40:50 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:40:56 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:41:05 Hello there Drones and Destroyers 19:41:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:41:14 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 19:41:21 hi 19:41:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:41:23 Rawuur. 19:41:29 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:41:33 any of you want to have an invasion match? 19:41:35 hi 19:41:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:41:46 or a tdm starblast mnatch? 19:41:49 match* 19:41:50 Hellow 19:41:53 hi 19:42:01 ten posts in a row 19:42:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:42:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:42:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:42:11 in the space of a few seconds 19:42:11 ***aaaAAA*** 19:42:31 I'm hungry. 19:42:37 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:42:47 inb4 i start vore lolno pls no kick 19:42:48 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:42:48 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:42:48 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:42:49 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:42:57 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:43:12 https://starblast.io/#7742 19:43:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:43:16 join green 19:43:19 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 19:43:29 Mobile and cant 19:43:30 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:43:32 gtg 19:43:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:44:23 rip 19:44:25 \sparky? 19:45:00 nvm dont 19:45:31 heya... 19:45:35 again, potato PC 19:45:44 rip 19:45:44 Can barely run mope without lag, so Starblast would die xD 19:46:21 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:48:51 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:49:19 Rawr 19:52:47 Lisps 19:53:24 Meow 19:53:33 *kills Drazen* 19:53:42 okno 19:54:14 What happened to the chat -- oh yeah, everyone went inactive or ran out of things to say 19:54:22 lol 19:54:26 starblast? 19:54:31 https://starblast.io/#626 19:54:59 Or maybe I just want to kms 19:55:13 How does one run Starblast on a PC that can just barely run Mope 19:56:20 You don't 19:57:05 ^ 19:58:11 -!- IHaveNoName458 has joined Special:Chat 19:58:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 19:58:21 Hewwo both of ya :3 19:58:29 Am duck please throw bread quack 19:58:29 19:58:29 Am duck please throw bread quack 19:58:36 Hi people,I am a duck,please proceed to do give forward motion to the food known as bread,i proceed to yell 19:58:49 Greeting human being,i would like to inform you that i am a species that have the name of a verb that can be similar to evade,and transfer your energy from your hand to the eatable nutrition in order to make it travel through space,i will now add credit to my identity by making noise with my mouth 19:59:00 I,a Animalia which name had been define by scientists as Anas platyrhynchos,communicate to homo sapiens,is very much desire for an action preformed by you,which would be making your electron repel electron,whose belong in processed wheat flour that can be consume by many living being,in a fashion that would enable me to consume such object i mentioned above.Im also create vibration that propagates as a typically audible mechanical wave of pressure and displacement, through a transmission environment to prove my credibility as a biologic organism that would usually feed by you,thus increase my possibility of such action said above to be happen 19:59:02 -!- IHaveNoName458 was kicked from Special:Chat by Type: Sparky 19:59:03 -!- IHaveNoName458 has left Special:Chat 19:59:24 -!- IHaveNoName458 has joined Special:Chat 19:59:29 ;-; 19:59:32 Please do not spam. 19:59:35 I just wanted to do some verbose 20:03:14 Wut 20:03:16 Da 20:03:27 Fac 20:03:54 I missed a pun shit 20:05:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:07:31 I missed a ducking pun like what the quack 20:07:35 sorry 20:07:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:09:52 Do you know the pirate riddle 20:12:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:12:44 No. 20:13:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 20:13:38 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:14:08 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 20:14:10 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:14:11 Do you want me to DM you it? It's quite long. 20:14:41 Not sure if mobile can process it. 20:14:44 But go ahead. 20:17:28 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 20:18:11 dm? 20:18:14 isnt it pm? 20:20:27 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:20:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:20:47 What in the world just happened? 20:20:47 Ah internet crashed 20:21:02 Chat went white. 20:21:04 I still don't know the answer. 20:21:12 To the riddle? 20:23:05 Yeah. 20:23:19 It's really hard IK 20:24:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:25:16 Still don't know the answer. 20:26:04 heya 20:26:50 I'm bad at riddles. 20:27:01 Apparently I am. 20:28:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:28:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:30:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:31:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:35:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:36:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:36:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:37:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:37:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:40:59 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 20:41:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:41:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 20:45:39 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:45:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:46:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:47:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:48:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:51:02 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:59:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:59:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:59:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:01:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:01:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:01:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:01:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:02:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:02:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:03:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:03:59 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:04:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:04:59 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:05:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:06:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:06:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:07:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:07:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:07:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:08:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:08:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:09:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:09:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:10:15 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:11:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:11:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:12:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:12:56 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:13:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:13:56 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:14:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:14:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:14:34 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:15:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:15:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:16:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:16:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:17:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:17:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:18:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:18:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:19:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:19:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:19:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:20:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:20:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:21:23 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:21:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:40:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPxTX2kVzYE 21:40:59 When you fighting the last boss in Starblast and you have no lives and are the only one left 21:41:30 i doubt you have gotton to it 21:41:34 i havent 21:42:56 https://starblastio.gamepedia.com/File:TheCrusher.png 21:46:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:47:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:47:37 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:48:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:51:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:52:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:52:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:53:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:53:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:54:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:54:41 HEYA 21:54:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:54:49 being sakuya on 2tdm again lol 21:55:13 k 21:55:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:55:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:56:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:56:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:56:52 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:57:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:42:04 -!- Type: Sparky was kicked from Special:Chat by Type: Sparky 23:02:19 -!- PiDelta113 has joined Special:Chat 23:02:30 I am bored 2018 04 09